


Acid in the Heart

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Unrequited Love, implied noctluna, one-sided promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: When playboy royal shield Gladiolus Amicitia asked if he wanted to “blow off some steam” together, he agreed immediately.





	Acid in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [minor cessat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819242) by [anto_txt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anto_txt/pseuds/anto_txt). 



> Written for the dare to write challenge. Prompt: morning regrets.

It wasn’t Noctis’ fault—Prompto refused to blame him. It was just that after spending so many years feeling unwanted, Noctis went and made him feel special for the first time in his life, breaking his guard down completely and calling him best friend. Of course, Prompto would fall, would let his hopes grow.

It happened during one of their sleepovers, when Noctis would invite him to share the bed with him since it was “bigger than it had any right to be.”  Despite its size, Prompto always lay close enough to make out Noctis’ facial features once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His stunning features were softened with the prospect of sleep making Prompto long to run a finger over his relaxed cheekbones.

“So, uh, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” he whispered. His fingers fidgeted with the sheets as he spoke. “I think I might be in love with you.”

The way Noctis jerked back at those words was the worst of it. As if he was afraid he might assault him. As if he didn’t even know who he was anymore. The initial shock on his face was quickly replaced with a mask of caring friendship that, even to this day, Prompto wonders whether was real or not. “Sorry, but I don’t like guys.” He spoke the words in a rushed murmur.

“Yeah, okay,” Prompto said, trying to sound normal instead of heartbroken. He might not have been successful, because a moment later, Noctis asked if he wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor instead.

It was no surprise that the self-esteem Noctis’ friendship had given him shriveled after that. He took pride where he could, but his hopes of a relationship became non-existent. If Noctis wouldn’t have him, surely no one would. So, when playboy royal shield Gladiolus asked if he wanted to “blow off some steam” together, he agreed immediately. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and he assumed the physical intimacy would alleviate the ache in his heart.

It was a mistake.

He slipped by not telling Gladiolus he was a virgin or that this was on the rebound. Soon he was crying, first from the physical pain, then from the emotional when he could not stop wishing it was Noctis with him instead. He had been unprepared for the feelings sex brought with it.

Gladiolus was considerate enough not to ask about it, but not considerate enough not to ask if he wanted to do it again sometime.

For some irrational reason, Prompto agreed. Perhaps it was because his body was hormonal, or maybe it was his heart reaching out for whatever intimacy it could get. Regardless, he went to him again, and again.

Being fuck buddies was actually pleasant until they left for Altissia. Prompto was finally over Noctis now that he was firmly off-limits to anyone except Lady Lunafreya, and Gladiolus was quite skillful in the bedroom. But then they left and everything changed.

They were around each other constantly. Gladiolus always slept pressed against him, and his eyes watched him at every turn—judging as well as undressing. It was unnerving not knowing what he was thinking about him.

The longer they spent together, the better he came to understand him as a person. Gladiolus was rough around the edges and arrogant, but he was also funny, and protective, and a nerd in his own right. He would laugh and jokingly call Prompto names. He would hold him in a headlock and muss up his styled hair, just as he did with Noctis. Sometimes, when the four of them were chatting, his lips would curve into that particular smile that made Prompto’s chest flutter.

Prompto knew that he was falling against his better judgment.

It was obvious Gladiolus saw him as nothing besides a fuck buddy. When they were alone a switch was flipped. The only smile Prompto saw were smirking lips spewing obscene words. Orders more than promises whispered near his ear, against his neck. Hands tugging him into the backseat of the Regalia or into a public restroom.

The sex was quick without much fanfare, and Prompto wished he could dislike it. Maybe then it would be easier to talk about it. To tell him that he wanted more than a pounding against a toilet. Maybe if his body wasn’t so eager for whatever he could get, Gladiolus would notice—maybe he would notice and they could forego the conversation altogether. Maybe then he would smile for real and Prompto could kiss over the curve of his lips. But his body was a traitor, cock attuned now to the slightest touch, to a single word, to _Gladio_.

How stupid it was. Lusting with your heart for a man who only lusted for what you could do with your holes.

Knowing full-well how stupid he was, Prompto bobbed his head in earnest, tasting the salt of precum, reveling in the feel of Gladiolus’ muscled thighs in his hands. Gladiolus’ hand tangled in his hair (something he always did when he was close) and Prompto shut his eyes, allowing the needy moan that rose in his throat. The grip on his hair tightened, and Gladiolus jutted further into his mouth with a moan of his own in response to it. Hot cum hit the back of his throat, and Prompto swallowed as much as he could.

Gladiolus pulled out and wiped a finger through the dribble on his lips. “You know, you don’t take enough pictures of yourself.”

Prompto stared at him for a moment, the context eluding him. Heat rose to his cheek just as Gladiolus continued, “Could set up a camera right there.” He pointed to the Regala’s center console. “That way you could see what a fucking cumslut you are.”

Prompto swallowed, the taste of cum still thick on his tongue. Throat full of something solid, he shook his head.

Gladiolus tsked as if he were a killjoy. “Don’t wanna show Noct and Iggy this side of you?”

He tensed at the mention of Noctis. No. He definitely did not want Noctis to see him like this. He knew of course—they both did. Not the particulars, but it was obvious they were fucking from their mutual disappearances and telling dirty car seats. Still, if Noctis knew how badly he craved for Gladiolus’ cock he would die right there on the spot.

Gladiolus must have gathered some of his thoughts from his expression because that smirk was back again. “Wonder what the little prince would say about you sucking my cock like a popsicle. What would he think about his friend begging for my cum?”

Prompto whimpered. Gladiolus got like this sometimes and he’d found it easier to deal with by remaining silent.

Gladiolus stroked his thumb across his jaw almost fondly. “No. I’ll save this view just for me. Can’t have anyone else getting off on your neediness.”

It wasn’t exactly possessive, but it was enough to make Prompto shiver regardless. His face pressed fuller into Gladiolus’ fingers and the other man took his chin in his hand.

“Still want more?”

_I want you._

Chuckling, Gladiolus shifted them so Prompto was on the leather seats on all fours. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you hanging. Gonna fuck you till you can’t see straight.”

Gladiolus had been flirting. A lot. They had never been exclusive (why would they be?) and Gladiolus had spent zero effort hiding his numerous flings back in Insomnia. It never bothered Prompto back then, but things were different now. He felt different and he was used to being the one Gladiolus went to when he needed that itch scratched. For all he knew it was only flirting (he had little time to go off on his own for hookups), but that wasn’t enough to stop him from feeling jealous when Gladiolus flirted with every woman they ran into. If he was a cockslut, Gladiolus must be a pussyslut because he eyed up any woman with a face.

Two could play at that game, Prompto told himself when they were next in Hammerhead. Cindy wore her usual skimpy garb and that flirtatious grin. Flirting couldn’t be that hard.

“Hey, Cindy.” He walked up to her nonchalantly with a wave.

“Hey, there,” she drawled cheerily. “Thought yall’d be busy with hunts or something.”

“Taking a break. We’ve worked ourselves pretty good out there, keeping the kingdom safe and all.”

“Sure do. News is spreading like wildfire bout all them hunts yall are doing. Makes a girl feel safe.” She giggled and Prompto smiled back.

“That’s what it’s about. Keeping the people safe.”

“Must be strong the lot of you.”

“You bet.” With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his gun from the armiger watching as her eyes shown with wonder. He spun the gun around his finger then set up some practice shots with sound effects and everything.

She clapped in approval. “I can see why the prince chose you for the job. Come to think of it, I could use a hand with something.”

Prompto set a hand on her upper arm, leaning in closer than necessary and met her eyes dead-on. “It would be my pleasure. Just name it and it’s done.”

Cindy’s hand came down over his. “You sure are a cute one. I may just take you up on that offer.”

Before either of them could say more Gladiolus’ hand was on Prompto’s shoulder wrenching him away from her. “Sorry, Cindy, royal business,” he bit out gruffly. Cindy just hummed in answer and watched as Gladiolus stomped them all the way over to the caravan.

Ignis raised an eyebrow and Noctis jolted upright in his plastic lawn chair when they saw them. “What’s going on?” Noctis asked.

Without stopping, Gladiolus banged the caravan’s door open. “We’re borrowing the caravan.” He pushed Prompto inside first then locked the door behind himself.

Cold, dark amber bore into him, and Prompto fell back upon one of the beds with a gulp at the intensity. “What the hell was that?” Gladiolus demanded.

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

Gladiolus was on the bed in an instant, his large body hovering over Prompto’s and closing him in on all sides. One hand grasped at his wrists and held them high above his head while the other gripped at his waist. “If you want to fuck you come to me.”

Prompto had every right to be mad. Gladiolus had no claim over him, but this jealousy was what he wanted and a sense of relief settled over him. Teasingly, he lifted his hips to meet his. “Who said I wanted to fuck?”

Gladiolus made a noise and bit down at the junction of his throat. “Your body says enough.”

Gladiolus’ body told just as much, erection already pulsing at the feel of Prompto’s own against it. Prompto rocked, giving them both that added pressure. “You gonna do something about it?”

He bit down harder, sucking and licking at the skin making Prompto writhe. “Yeah. Gonna remind you whose cock fills you up so nice. Gonna make sure you don’t go strutting when I’m all you need.”

Under different conditions, Prompto could have swooned. Instead, a bitter laugh caught in his throat at the flutter of his heart. He closed his eyes and tilted his neck to give him more access. “Get on with it then.”

When Prompto exited the caravan, Ignis cleared his throat then politely diverted his eyes. Noctis’ expression darkened upon seeing him and he pulled Prompto aside. “Dude, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Why?”

His voice came out tinged with anger. “He bit you. Pretty bad.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s hand went to his neck reflexively and felt a dull tingle of pain as he felt along the skin. “No big deal.” He gave an unconvincing smile.

Noctis frowned. “If he’s forcing you—”

Prompto shook his head quickly. “No one’s forcing me to do anything. I like it.”

Noctis stepped back, looking a bit uncomfortable and still troubled. “Kay, just…be careful, okay? Don’t like, do anything unsafe, okay?”

Prompto smiled for real this time at his concern. “You got it.”

They were in the bathroom again. Prompto was bent over the toilet with his arms braced on the seat for support as Gladiolus pounded into him from behind. Their noises came loud, amplified by the bathroom walls, no doubt heard by the handful of people who came and went, but no one said anything, leaving them to their crude business, so when the bathroom door opened again followed by footsteps, neither of them made an attempt to hide what they were doing. Gladiolus thrust with acute precision and Prompto’s cry of his name rang loudly through the room.

A knock sounded at the stall door. “Ignis said we’re ready to go.”

Prompto’s blood ran cold. His dick fell limp faster than it took Noctis to slam the bathroom door on his way out. Gladiolus groaned but continued his thrusting.

Prompto pushed back against him so he could stand. Regaining his balance, he swatted at the larger man.

“What the hell?”

“Stop!”

Gladiolus listened and Prompto bolted out of the stall. He gulped in lungfuls of air trying not to cry. He let himself slide down the wall to the floor. Gladiolus stared at him from the stall. He wanted to be anywhere away from his watchful eyes but he knew if he left the bathroom he’d have to face Noctis which was not an option now, if ever.

Finally, Gladiolus fixed his pants and moved toward him hesitantly. He draped his discarded jacket over Prompto’s front to cover him. “You okay?”

He shook his head, fingers clutching the jacket tight around himself. Noctis heard him. He wished the ground could just swallow him up.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“How can you say that?” he snapped.

“Not like he didn’t already know.”

He had a point. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat. “Noctis…I…”

“You love him, don’t you?”

Prompto stilled at the words. “Yeah…I did.” Silence fell between them, Prompto staying seated on the floor half naked and staring at the dirty tiled floor and Gladiolus standing awkwardly nearby. “I’m not the slut you make me out to be. It’s only ever been you two.”

Gladiolus pursed his lips face tightening. “I figured.”

Prompto stood up, voice rising. “Then what the hell was all that?”

Gladiolus didn’t meet his gaze. “I don’t know. I thought it’d be easier and you seemed into, so…” He rubbed the back of his neck, the gesture making him seem uncharacteristically timid. “Sorry, I guess?”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Gladiolus thought he liked being treated like a slut. “I was into it because it was you.”

“Okay.”

“I wanted whatever I could have.” He sucked in a breath. “But I’m done.”

He turned to leave, but Gladiolus caught his wrist. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” His chest constricted and he tugged his wrist out of Gladiolus’ grip. The tears he’d managed to keep at bay were in his eyes now as he fumbled to redress himself. “So, there you have it. I went and ruined it by wanting more.”

Gladiolus’ hand came down on his shoulder. “You didn’t ruin anything.” His voice dropped an octave, “it’s my fault. I should have talked to you about it.”

Prompto gave a dry laugh. “About calling me a slut?”

“No, about why I asked you to be a fuck buddy instead of just asking you out like I wanted.”

The breath caught in his throat and he whirled to face him. Gladiolus’ expression was soft but somber.

“I don’t date.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t date period. It’s detrimental to the job.” His confusion must have shown because Gladiolus elaborated. “What if you and Noct were both in danger? What if I had to make a choice between you two? I can’t afford any delays in my priorities. Got it?”

As painful as it was, he did. It made perfect sense. “Yeah,” he choked out.

Gladiolus’ hand found his and traced the thumb along his pulse. “But I messed up. It didn’t matter we were just fooling around—at least it didn’t after we set out on this trip. Might as well be married for how much time we spend together.” He was staring at his wrist instead of his face. “That’s why I did it. I thought it’d help me pretend that I didn’t care. But it didn’t.” Then his eyes flicked up to his, rich and inviting. “I do care, Prompto. I care a lot and that’s not about to change. I don’t care if we have sex again or not, I’ll still want to save you out there.”

His other hand stroked at his cheek and Prompto leaned into the touch, a smile spreading across his face. He had to be dreaming. He’d dreamed things similar many times. If it was a dream, it didn’t matter what he did, so he let himself lean in touching their lips in a kiss. It was soft and warm and everything their others hadn’t been. Where the others had been hungry with lust this was light and tender.

“Tell me where we stand?” Gladiolus asked.

“I…Are you asking me out?” He tried for a teasing tone but it didn’t come out quite right.

“I don’t know,” Gladiolus said in a similar manner, “are you saying yes?”

Prompto gave a wet laugh. “Maybe I am.”

Gladiolus kissed him again. His hand let go of his wrist to cradle his face instead and Prompto’s heart felt lighter than it had since that night years ago.

They left the bathroom to find Noctis lounging lazily against the opposite wall. He looked up with interest when he saw their clasped hands. Prompto glanced up at Gladiolus before turning a bright smile Noctis’ way. “Nothing dangerous, I swear. Gladio’s gonna keep me nice and safe,” he nudged him with his elbow, “right, big guy?”

He huffed in feigned displeasure. “Right.”

Noctis looked at them for a long moment before a smile found his face. “Finally.”


End file.
